Black Hawk Down
|company = Revolution Studios Jerry Bruckheimer Films Scott Free Productions |distributor = Columbia Pictures |release date = January 18, 2002 (Worldwide) |runtime = 144 minutes |language = English |music by = Hans Zimmer |editing by = Pietro Scalia |cinematography = Sławomir Idziak |budget = $92 million |box office = $172,989,651 }} Black Hawk Down is a 2001 American war film directed by Ridley Scott. It is an adaptation of the 1999 book by Mark Bowden, which chronicles the events of the Battle of Mogadishu, a raid by the United States' to capture Somali warlord Mohamed Farrah Aidid. Plot U.S forces are deployed in Somalia to capture the Somalian militia warlord Mohamed Farrah Aidid. On October 3, 1993, 123 U.S. Army Rangers, Delta Force soldiers, and 160th SOAR are sent on a raid into deep militia occupied territory in Mogadishu to capture two top lieutenants of a Somali warlord. A mission that was meant to take 30 minutes escalated into a almost 24 hour battle between U.S forces and the Somalian Militia. Cast *Josh Hartnett as SSG Matt Eversmann *Ewan McGregor as SSG John "Grimesey" Grimes *Tom Sizemore as LT Colonel Daniel McKnight *Eric Bana as SGT Norm "Hoot" Gibson (based on SFC John Macejunas, SFC Norm Hooten and SFC Matthew Rierson) *William Fichtner as SGT Sanderson (based on SFC Paul Howe) *Ewen Bremner as SPC Shawn Nelson *Sam Shepard as Major General William F. Garrison *Gabriel Casseus as Spc Mike Kurth *Kim Coates as MSG Wex (Wex's real name is Timothy "Griz" Martin) *Hugh Dancy as SPC Kurt "Doc" Schmid *Ron Eldard as CW3 Michael Durant *Ioan Gruffudd as LT. John Beales *Tom Guiry as SSG Ed Yurek *Charlie Hofheimer as CPL Jamie Smith *Danny Hoch as SGT Dominick Pilla *Jason Isaacs as CPT Mike Steele *Zeljko Ivanek as LTC Gary Harrell *Glenn Morshower as LTC Tom Matthews *Jeremy Piven as CW3 Clifton "Elvis" Wolcott *Brendan Sexton III as PFC Richard "Alphabet" Kowalewski *Johnny Strong as SFC Randy Shughart *Richard Tyson as SSG Daniel Busch *Brian Van Holt as SGT Jeff Struecker *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Msg Gary Gordon *Steven Ford as LTC Joe Cribbs *Ian Virgo as PVT John Waddell *Tom Hardy as SPC Lance Twombly *Gregory Sporleder as SGT Scott Galentine *Carmine Giovinazzo as SGT Mike Goodale *Chris Beetem as SSG Casey Joyce *Tac Fitzgerald as Thomas *Matthew Marsden as SPC Dale Sizemore *Orlando Bloom as PFC Todd Blackburn *Kent Linville as Othic *Enrique Murciano as SGT Lorenzo Ruiz *Michael Roof as PVT John Maddox *George Harris as Atto *Razaaq Adoti as Mo'alim *Treva Etienne as Firimbi *Abdibashir Mohamed Hersi as Somali Spy *Pavel Vokoun as CW2 Donovan "Bull" Briley *Dan Woods as Fales *Ty Burrell as Timothy Wilkinson *Boyd Kestner as CW3 Mike Goffena *Jason Hildebrandt as Jollata *Kofi Amankwah as Somali Kid *Joshua Quarcoo as Somali Kid *Johann Myers as Somali Father *Lee Geohagen as Somali Son with Gun *Giannina Facio as Stephanie Shughart (uncredited) *Corey Johnson as U.S. Medic (uncredited) *Norman Campbell Rees as a Ranger (uncredited) Awards NOT COMPLETED *AFI Awards, USA *Year: 2002 *Result: Nominated *Award: AFI Award *'Award:' Cinematographer of the Year *'Recipient:' Slawomir Idziak *'Award:' Director of the Year *'Recipient:' Ridley Scott *'Award:' Editor of the Year *'Recipient:' Pietro Scalia *'Award:' Movie of the Year *'Recipient:' Jerry Bruckheimer & Ridley Scott *'Award:' Production Designer of the Year *'Recipient:' Arthur Max *ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards *Year: 2003 *Result: Won *Award: ASCAP Award *Recipient: Hans Zimmer *Academy Awards, USA *Year: 2002 *Result: Won *Award: Oscar *'Award:' Best Film Editing *'Recipient:' Pietro Scalia *'Award:' Best Sound *'Recipients:' Michael Minkler, Myron Nettinga, Chris Munro Category:Films Category:2002 films Category:2001 films Category:2000s films Category:War films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American war films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about Delta Force Category:Films about shot-down aviators Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films set in 1993 Category:Films set in Somalia Category:Films shot in Morocco Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Revolution Studios films Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:Somali Civil War films Category:Somali-language films Category:Films about United States Army Rangers Category:War films based on actual events Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer